Two worlds,one Family
by miya1993
Summary: Left alone three siblings must make it in the harsh plains of the Dothrik people. This is a story about how two people fall in love and one finds the place where she belongs. Drogo/ oc ( no Dany in this kinda making my own story line)
1. Chapter 1

ch.1 my name is Aurora

"Come back here you thief!" screamed the merchant as I took off running through the town. I ran as if my life depended on it and in this case it was if they caught me. I skid to a stop and look around trying to find my brother. "There she is, get her!" I look back and seen the merchant with two guards in suit coming straight for me. "where is he" I thought as i look from my left to right looking for the dark red hair of my brother. " Aurora!" I hear and look down a narrow ally way. " Get him, after him he stole my fruit" I look and see his hands full of food about to spill from his arms. I look back to see the merchant and the guards that were chasing me closing in and looked to see my brother skidding to a stop next to me. " Lets get the hell out of here" he says and we took off running as fast as we could. I knock down some barrels and my brother knocks over some carts. we run up the wall and around a wagon My brother takes a apple and throws it at a guard knocking him and more to the ground in a heap of armor and swords. we turn a corner and look at each other. "they went this way hurry" I hear the guards, My back against the wall and as i held my breathe as they go by. we wait a few moments before my brother looks around the corner noticing the guards are gone he turns back around breathing heavy " That was a close one" and took an apple from his arms and begins to eat. " yea what happen to carrying only what we could fit in our bags" as I look at the two lofts of bread that would be our dinner tonight "Yea but a man has to eat and when was the last time we had some fruit?." he asks taking another bite from the apple. My stomach begins to growls and I realize it had been at least three days since our last meal and I always made sure that our sister ate before I do. MY brother is a pig that will take anything he wants at any moment. I roll my eyes and take another fruit from his arms " hey that's mine" my brother whines I look at him as i take a bite " Put it on my tab" I say and start to make our way back to camp.

IT wasn't far from the village just outside of town It isn't much just a tent and some bedrolls and other things that we could pack in our bags but we get by. I pull the tent back and see my sister laying on the bed roll on the ground. She hears me come through the tent door and turns around quickly grabbing the dagger i gave her that was under her bed roll " who's there?" she said and pointed in the direction she heard me enter. I laugh " It is just me sister do not worry" she claims down and starts to feel around and stand up walking towards my voice and smiles. " I brought you some food and If Cain left any some fruit as well" taking the bread that was in my bag out and giving it to her. she smiles and thanks me eating it like its the best horse meat there is. I smile a small smile "how did we become this" I thought thinking back to our mother and father. I hear Cain come through the door his red hair shining against the fire outside our tent " here's the rest of the food i'm going out" he said taking his hook sward and attaching it back on his hip along with two daggers I was told belonged to our father, "are you sure that's a good idea" my sister Julianna said in her little voice. " Yep sure do" he said and turned around to leave " don't bring one of your whores back here Cain, I am tired and don't feel like hearing you all night" " Then why don't you close your ears then" making his way down the hill and back into the city.

I sigh and look at Julianna eating her share of food. Since our mother passed and our father leaving us it's just been the three of us. Trying to survive in this harsh would we wonder from village to village stealing food and Cain screwing any women that came by. I rolled my eyes thinking of all the time I was woken by Cain and his 'Lady friends" in the middle of the night smelling of ale and sex. "why wont you eat" I hear a small voice. " I will when you are done my sister" I say smiling even though she cant see me. she feels my face her way of seeing people " your face feels so skinny" she says" you need to eat" as she pushes the other loaf of bread and fruit I take it only to appease her. She smiles and we eat the rest of the night in silence. It is late and Cain still hasn't returned I take what furs we do have and give them to Julianna it gets cold at night. "Tell me of our parents" she says as I lay the furs over here. This is a story that I have told thousands of times and still asks every night. " Ok" I say and sit down next to her brushing her brown hair from her face seeing her eyes. I feel so bad for her every time i look into her eyes. The world is so hard for her, not being able to see and only knowing the world that i describe to her.

" Once upon a time there was a beautiful women who's beauty could match any of the worlds wonders with her light hair that went down her back like rivers of gold and eyes as blue as ice and skin as fair as porcelain." I look at my sister as her blind eyes close and she seems to imagine this fair maiden. " Many men wanted her but she wanted no normal man she wanted a warrior with a warriors heart. Many warriors came and tried to court her but none had the heart of a warrior. Until one day her village was gotten raided and she was captured. they were raided by the fearless Dothraki people she was taken to there khal and presented to him. she was thrown to the ground and the khal with his dark cold eyes just looked at her and said something in a language that she didn't understand she could only speak the common tongue".

" Not like us" she said with her eyes still closed I looked at her and smiled " we can speak both you and brother more so then me I know when you argue that is what you speak". I turned my head guilt washed over me knowing that when Cain and I fought about him having whores over with Julianna sleeping and then him going and gambling what little we had and losing it. it was like we were husband and wife and not brother and sister. He was the cheating unfaithful father that only came home to eat and then leave to some strange women's arms. I guess we were her parents since being orphaned. I hated my brother but we were a good team. You could say we were born that way. " Yes my dear sister Me and Cain do speak Dothraki when we fight but me and you also speak it when we are happy. It is the language of our people". "Even though they abandoned us like mother and father" she interrupted tears in her eyes. It was true the Horse lords had disowned us. me and my brother for being different even though we were not disfigured but we were still feared and our sister for being blind. They feared us and wanted us dead so we now lived wherever we could around the Dothraki sea " Do you want me to continue or not" I say sharply not wanting to think about the hardship we endured. " Yes please" she said and I couldn't help but smile at her small voice.

I ran my fingers through her hair I continued " the Khal looked at the girl and then she was dragged away and thrown in with the rest of the slaves. She was terrified she didn't know if the Khal was gonna kill her. She had heard about the horse lords ruthlessness and war like manor. So she waited, finally late at night a man came for her. He had dark skin and his hair went to his shoulders she could see that it was in a braid. He pulled her up and was brought to a large tent. It was the biggest tent that she had seen and although made only from animal hide it was beautiful. She was brought in front of the khal and thrown to his feet as he sat on this throne. he spoke to her but she just looked at him. he came close to her and pulled her up to stand. She winced as his hand grew tighter on her arm. He then spoke to her again but she was to afraid to speak. He threw her back down on the floor of then tent and then said something to one of his bloodriders and she was dragged away. they put her back with the other slaves and they looked at her. her once beautiful skin was dirty and bruised her hair smelled of fire and ash and not the sweet smell of flowers like it once had. " They may kill us you know" said a man. she looked and he seemed to be middle age grey hair starting on his beard. " I have seen these people before they come and will make us a slaves"." They do what they want and no one can stop them". soon they were moved and she could see that she was raiding her skin now dirty and had a bruise from the run in with the khal. At night her and the other slaves would help set up the camp after there long journeys and that is where she met him". Julianna face lite up she always loved the romantic part. " she was told he was a bloodrider one of the khals most trusted men. His body was a copper color and he had dark hair that was braided to the middle of his back. His body was well sculpted and define. she thought he was the most handsomest man she had every seen and even through they couldn't speak to each other they would still look fondly upon each other. she first encountered him when she accidentally ran into him. she thought she would be killed and stood in shock the bloodrider then bent down and gave the tent poles back to her. she took it and smiled at the bloodrider he had just the tiniest smile on his face and then walked away. From there on they kept running into each other it almost seemed on purpose. They never got to talk for she still knew no dothraki but she always greeted him with a smile and he would touch her hand before pulling away and walking the other way. Soon she would try and talk to him though difficult she had asked some of the other slaves to teach her there language. They started to spent more time together him teaching her dothraki while on the road and her teaching him the common tongue. _" where do we go now_ " she asked in dothraki they had been walking for days only stopping to sleep at night then back up in the morning to walk all day. " _we are going home to Vas Dothrak the capital of my people. we will be there for some time till the khal decides to leave again_ ".

she knew nothing of this city she had never traveled outside her small village. When they arrived some slaves were taken to different parts of the city she could see all the horses and clan members settling down and setting up there tents. She however was not and was told to go wait in a tent already put up. Julianna smiled her eyes still closed. " She was brought to a tent it had a bed which was for the only high clan members and a rug on the floor, she sat on the bed and waited fear knotting in her stomach. By the time he came in the tent she had almost fallen asleep. She looked up and saw him he stood at the opening of the tent, the man of her dreams and over the journey had became a very close friend " _What are you doing_ " she asked and looked into his eyes. his eyes were a dark red she, knew that if anyone knew about them they could be killed. " _I told one of the young riders to bring you here, I don't want any one to hurt you" Why would you care i am nothing but a slave to your khal"_ She looked into his eyes it was like fire and ice. His red eyes to her ice blue ones " _Tonight we will leave I have grown attached of you. I want to start my own clan and I want you as my wife_ "

She was shocked. And stood in silence with the big bloodrider and then rushed into his arms with a kiss like no other. it shocked the man, he was not use to such deep affection but he knew that that would all change after tonight That night when the moon was high they left never looking back again. They set up a small camp in the planes of the Dorthrik and started there life. She went on to bare him twins something very uncommon in both there cultures a little boy and girl. Both having there fathers dark skin and the boy had his red eyes and dark hair. The girl had light hair like her mother and her mothers blue eyes but the skin of her father. Soon the babies grew and soon they found that they were special. The boy some how controlled fire and could concur up fire by using his bare hands and the girl could concur ice. The parents knew that no one would accept there children they would be considered cursed and would be killed. they decided to live in the planes with there children and help them grow in to great Dothrik warriors".

Aurora Looked down at her sister she was almost asleep "and then they had the most beautiful angle and even though her world was forever dark she brought light to everyone's world and they lived happily ever after". With that I heard Julianna soft snores and pulled the furs up to cover her. I walked back outside and stared into the fire. It was always sad when we thought about our parents and how different our lives would be if they still had them. I soon heard my brother coming up to the camp I looked up and he smelled of ale. "No women tonight brother, are you losing your game?" I asked pushing his button something I always do when he comes home drunk. " _fuck off_ " he said in dothrik he always talked in our home language when he was drunk. " _at least I can get some, you never seek a man makes me wonder if you even like them at all"_. I threw a sharp peice of ice at his head which he melted with his fire breath. I never use my power in public that was something we were always told by our father not to do.

But when he got like this and angered me we would often use our powers on each other always being equal and never being able to beat the other and then Julianna would wake and we would stop and Cain would leave or go to sleep, " _Trust me I do like men, and what i like is none of your business, I just have higher standers then a common whore". " Don't get all mad now you would hate to wake Julianna_ " he said with a smirk. I never trusted him with her. After our mother died and we had nobody we were forced to move constantly. Cain saying that we should kill her that she was just dead weight. I would always say that she is our sister and our blood will never be spilled by family. " _Go to bed Cain I will keep watch tonight"_ , " _They said at the inn they seen Kahl Drogo's clan near by. Came and conqured the next village over taking everything and anything. They said there heading this way_ " I looked at my brother not knowing if he spoke the truth or the ale was talking.

I grasp the my hooked sward that was on my hip, Mine and Cains were twins blades hooked at the end and was easy to move with, our father gave them to us as a gift as children uniting us, even in battel as twins,he would say I also carried a chain sickle around my waist it made it easy to use our powers with our weapons. Me and Cain both were trained by our father in the way of the Dothraki and were strong agile warriors. " _Then we should leave you know they will kill us when they get a chance no matter our power they have numbers far greater then you and I_ ". " _How do you know maybe we could kill the Khal and take over as their leader."_. " _Go and get killed Khal Drogo is a fierce leader and so are his blood riders, we are no match for them I won't fight and risk Julianna's life for a battle we can't win_ " Standing up and feeling my body get colder. Cain now glowing like the fire behind me.

" _we will leave in the morning and that's final"_. Cain came closer I could feel as if my skin was burning I grabbed my blade and held it by the hilt. Soon the hilt turned to ice ready to attack. Cain stopped and whisper " _You love to tell Julianna stories about the maiden and the bloodrider do you think that maybe they would do the same to you my fair sister, They would love to have you and I bet I could become a clan member by trading you and Julianna"_ My eyes where wide I couldn't believe my brother we were twins but he knew nothing of honor.

After our father left I think a part of Cain went with him. He was no longer the great warrior in training like he once was, Caring and kind not drunk and ruthless only wanting to look out for himself. He was cruel but he was family and family stays together. I looked at him still holding our matching blade " _If that ever happens my sweet brother I promise I will find you and only one of us will live_ " He looked at me his eyes red from both his power and the ale. " _Have a good night brother you can stay watch tonight_ " as walked back in to the tent " _Anything for you my fair maiden_ " I stopped before going all the way in the tent " _My name is Aurora and I am not your maiden_ " I walked in to the tent and fell asleep next to Julianna happy that she slept through the whole thing. With my sickle next to my I soon fell asleep.

The Dothrik is the Itallic part hope you liked it. let me know if you think i should continue or not I have a bout five chapters written that i'm debating weather or not to post.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the khal

It was early in the morning when i woke up Julianna was still asleep and I was sure Cain had passed out. I stepped out and of course he was asleep, I had a bad feeling about leaving but we needed food and Cain wasn't going to get up anytime soon. I grabbed my weapon Looked at Julianna sleeping peacefully " sleep well angel" I said and grabbed my cape with my hood and walked to town.

It was mid morning by the time I had gotten there and everything was starting to open. I kept my hood up making sure my face was hidden my eyes are what gave me away with my fair hair and copper skin didn't help either. As i walked along the different streets I couldn't help but think of what Cain had said about Khal Drogo getting closer to town. I wasn't sure if it was just drunken nonsense or was fact. Still I walked seeing what I could take and run. Then It happen I felt it in the ground.

It sounded like a thousand horses galloping toward me and it was coming from the front gates. I turned a corner and hid in the ally way soon I hear the screams. People running over people and people screaming for loved ones. I put my hand on my sword ready for battle. i froze as I heard the first of many commands in Dorthrik. " _Kill anyone who wont join. have your way with the women leave nothing un spoiled_." I heard commanded and knew it was khal Drogo. I turn around and ran in to the shadows. I ran down the ally way I used my power to run up the wall and soon I was on the roof of the building and that's when I saw the fires. It was like a bad dream everything in the city was ablaze and I could feel the heat of the fires. I heard the sounds of hooves and looked down at the street below and saw four men all on horse back and all with braided hair and copper skin " _find all the people the khal needs a wife and he wants all the women_ " " _what will that leave for us_ "said the other rider " _that doesn't matter if the khal gets a hold of use and cuts our cocks off_ " said the first rider. I continued to listen thinking of a way out to get back to my siblings. but the roof gave way and soon stones fell to the street below and the riders found me " _get her, bring her to the khal_ " and they started up at me " shit" I said and began to run from roof to roof I heard the horses and arrows coming by my head , i soon there was no where to run and i was trapped. I soon heard the men below and then the roof gave way and I fell. I threw my hand out and icy wind caught my fall landing me on my feet, the dumbfounded men looked at me soon I was surrounded. I grabbed my sickle i knew keeping them at a distance was my best bet and soon turned it to a movable ice weapon. the men pulled out there weapons and soon charged at me. I used my power and weapon and froze three of the men closes to me where they stood I then turned to the other two and cut there arms with my sickle that soon burned with ice.

I pulled it back and looked at the men. the two that weren't frozen looking shocked " _there is a demon in you, you must die for no one would want a cursed women_ ''. I looked at them and readied my self I needed to leave and get back to camp. I took my hood off and let my hair flow it was nearly to my waist and was shocking compared to my skin I closed my eyes and then open them again the blue of my eyes glowing a light blue. In a whirl wind of ice I disappeared from sight and away from the men. They looked around and couldn't find where I went. I looked from the street over this was a new trick my brother had learned it not to long ago and when I tried it could do the same and I knew the older I get the further It would take me.

I looked back and started to run to my camp praying that Cain and Julianna were okay and that the Khal hadn't bothered looking outside the village. I ran until my legs burned . I saw the camp and ran faster Cain was up and packing the camp, Julianna was sitting on the side looking scared. Cain heard me and looked behind him " we must pack the Khal is raiding the city" he said and hurried to pack the last of the camp I came and grabbed the bags that belong to me and Julianna I helped Julianna with hers. " I know I seen them they will be here soon let me put the fire out" I let ice come from my hands to the fire and it was out. I took Julianna's hand " where are we going sister what is happening" " we have to leave the village is in danger and we need to leave" I said and took her and we were off I just hoped it was far from the Khal and his men.

It was night before we stopped and soon we set up camp next to a river. we set up camp and Cain got the fire going he too could shoot his power from his hand " you must keep that low brother I don't want the Khal to sneak up on us at night" I said after helping Julianna with her bedroll. " I will and trust me I don't feel like dying tonight" and using just his eyes the fire slowly started to dim. " I am going to take a bath I will be back" I told Cain and he just grunted in response. I put a Ice wall around me and soon took my cloths off.

It was simple traveling with black leggings that hugged my tone legs and butt. I had a blue shirt that was short sleeved showing my scars from years of training with my father and fighting with Cain it showed some cleavage but not a lot and I also wore boots that came to my calf. I took my hair out from my hood and let it run down my back. Lowering my self into the water and let it surround me it had been a few days since my last bath and the water felt good on my skin. I let the water wash down my hair and let the dirt and smoke out of my hair. I laid back and looked at the sky. Watching the sky was something I always loved as a child. I closed my eyes and let the water surround me I slowly let my body go under and I lay still on the bottom. I let out a breath and watched the bubbles rise and slowly I follow them. feeling like a new person. I scrubbed my body and soon I was clean. I put my cloths back on and returned to camp. I braided my hair and put a leather tie around the end .

I seen Cain go and soon he was at the river taking a bath. It was rare that we got to wash ourselves and we took every chance to clean our self up from our constant journey. I found that Cain had made dinner something he rarely did and Julianna was already done and drifting off to sleep " was it the khal that raided the city" she asked and I closed my eyes " yes, they came and captured the villagers" she look at the stars not that she could see them. " why won't they accept us?, we are half Dorthrki and you and brother are great warriors" " they wouldn't understand us, my little star they fear us because we are different then them." " they think we are cursed " she said it was always hard to talk about why we had no home Julianna was just 10 moons old and Cain and I 22 moons old. We remembered our parents and the love they gave us but Julianna only knew of darkness and constant struggle to live. But she still smiled and as much as Cain had seen her as a burden she still made his heart warm. she was like my daughter and it was my responsibility to watch over her. If something happen to her I knew I would never be the same again. " Sleep now my sister It is late and we have a long journey ahead of us" she smiled and soon fell asleep. I looked at her and soon left to the fire the moon was high tonight and gave a lot of light.

Cain was there his hair still wet from the river " where to now" I asked and he shrugged " we never plan to go anywhere, we just go there till we are done like every time and then leave" he said and laid back looking at the moon. That must be the Horse rider in him taking what he wants and then leaving never staying in one place for to long. It was something that we shared it made us feel safe. "Do you think he will come for us" I ask now laying on my own mat looking at the sky. " no, but if so then we will hear them coming and we will leave so sleep with your sword tonight." he said " I always do" looking at my blade with a smirk and then to my brothers matching one "It has been a long time since we last trained brother" I tell him seeing the glint in his eye. He was always up for a fight and so was I especially with him we've been that way since children. " Maybe we should do that more often then but no dirty tricks just using our sword" knowing he meant our powers but we always did we were equal and that what bothered us the most one no more dominant then the other. " Fire and Ice" I said and soon I let my eyes close.

I woke to the sound of hooves and when I awoke I saw the bloodriders around our camp. I grabbed for my blade but was soon disarmed by one of the riders. I looked for Cain gone " That bastard left us to die". I rolled to my side and threw a dagger i kept in my waist at the man closes to my he moved and drew his sword and started to walk closer to me. I looked frantically for my sword but it was gone Cain must had took it when he ran. " That bastard no one leaves there sisters to die" I thought and soon realized Julianna wasn't near me like she was the night before. MY eyes wide I started to call her name tears coming to my eyes, I had failed to protect her. I felt a presence behind me and turned around to see a bloodrider behind me. I turned around and went to attack him only to feel a sharp pain and my world went black.

" _get up_ " I heard a man said i groaned and opened my eyes to see me in a line with others i recognized some of them being from the village me and my siblings stayed by. "Julianna!" i thought and looked around to see if i could see her and i couldn't. guilt consumed me and i tried to get up only to be push harshly back down " _where do you think your going slave!?"_ said a man who i assumed to be one of the khals bloodriders i was about to say something back but decided against it i figured i was the only one that knew dothraki and that could be used against me. " _everyone get up!"_ said the man and everyone just looked around and then started to get pulled roughly "the longer i play dumb the better" I thought and followed in line. We walk for what seemed like forever and soon i could see a large crowed of people with many tents it looked like a sprawling village. I looked around completely taken back even though they were only made of skins and pelts it was beautiful. I had heard our father tell me and Cain stories of a khal convoy. Her and Cain would sit for hours listening to stories of there people.

"Cain" i thought when i get my hands on him will kill him first he takes my sword and now i am captured and a slave to khal Drogo. the men that we walked by whistled and some of them said which ones they wanted, i seemed to go unnoticed. Thank god my hood was up and my hair was covered i didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. Then the men and children were taken to a separate part of the convoy i tried to look back to see if Julianna could've been in that line seeing as she was so young. But i didn't see her and was pulled roughly by the guard that was escorting us. I threw him a glare and continued to walk, we walked to the biggest tent i had ever seen and as we walked threw it we could see it was some kind of hall. women were dancing men were drinking and others where for other words fucking all around. and in the middle sat a huge and strangely beautiful man. with long braided black hair and copper skin like my own and deep brown eyes.

" _Khal Drogo, these are the women that we got from the village, what would you like to do with them"_ I heard our escort say _"show me there faces"_ said the khal and my eyes went wide. one by one the women were inspected and the khal would just look, not seeming to be impressed by any of them. I wonder what happens to them do they become slaves and whores for the khal and his men or are they killed i almost felt sorry for them whatever there fate maybe. soon it was my turn and i held my breath, as the man took off my hood and cape to show my face i could hear small gasps and more whistles as my golden hair fell down to my waste in a loose braid, I had always been told i was beautiful but it was always by my mother and father. Cain said i must have gotten my looks from our fair mother. for he heard that dothraki women can be a little rough to look at. I would tell him that's why he looks the way he did and he would tell me to fuck off and i would laugh. one of the few time that i would.

I looked to the side trying to hide my eyes, my face was pulled back roughly " _show the khal your beautiful face girl before we make it not so beautiful anymore"_ he said threateningly I turned my head and looked straight at the man sitting on the throne. he looked pleased and i felt a knot in my stomach. _" bring her to me"_ he said acting as if i didn't know what he was staying i was roughly pulled and brought closer to him. he looked me over like i was a prized horse , he looked in to my eyes and I looked straight at him he nodded _"take her to my tent"_ and my eyes got wide. I shook my head as his riders took me to another huge tent that had a fire in the middle and a bed with loads of furs all over it. I was taken inside and fell on the bed the pelts the man undid my hands and i could now feel how sore the were the binds were . they left the room and i was there alone. I thought about running but i knew i would be caught. so i waited and waited till it was almost dark and then i saw him. Drogo himself walking threw the tent.

I looked at him and he looked at me. he still had his loincloth and belt on so i was grateful for that. I finally got a good look at his body and he was beautiful his copper skin and sculpted muscle it made me wonder why he had to look for a queen i'm sure any women would take him with no problem. i caught myself staring and looked by at him. " _who are you"_ he asked and i just looked at him. he walked closer and reached his hand out i flinch and when no pain came i looked at him " _who are, you are different from the others, from anyone that i have ever seen"_ and he took my face in his hands. They were warm and rough. I looked back at his face getting a better look and seeing the scar on his face and the dark eyes that looked right in to me. He was very handsome and something in side me felt warm. too warm for meeting a man that was my capture i looked at him and continued to act like i couldn't understand him. " _I know you can understand me, my men said that while you were knocked out you were speaking Dothraki. so tell me stranger who are you?"_ I looked at him shocked what all did i say?. _" My name is Aurora" " how do you know Dothraki" "because i am one" "but my men said they found you with no one"_ I signed maybe Cain did take Julianna and left me there, I just hope she was safe. _" my people disowned me when i was young, i belong to no one and no where " " you said your name is Aurora, what dose it mean?" " It is a beautiful light that lights up the sky,my mother saw it with my father when she was pregnant with me while her and my father traveled" " she was Dothraki then?" " no my father was"._

Drogo looked at me and then let go of my face " _are there more of you?_ " _he asked "no"_ I lied _" i am the only one my mother and father are both dead, have been for a long time"_ we stayed quiet for a long time " _I am khal drogo, you will stay in my tent till i decide what to do with you" " where will you sleep" "where ever I want too"_ and with that he left me sitting in the tent. This was the first time I met Drogo and Little did i know it would change my life for ever.


	3. ch 3 arms of my capture

It was late when the khal came to his tent. I was already asleep but i felt him there he moved the furs to get under neath them. _" I am taking you as my queen, I want to know more about you my little light"_ as he put his arm over me i felt for the first time in my life. a warm feeling around me and i was suddenly lulled back to sleep. even though i heard what drogo had said for some reason i wasn't that concern and soon i felt drogo's breath on the back of my neck and soon was back asleep in my capture arms,

Morning came and i felt alone, " he must have left early in the morning" as i got up I noticed a dress on the bed for me. It was one like the dothraki women would wear if they were higher class i decided to put it on as i looked at my old ragged cloths. I put the dress on it was of light material and came all the way to my ankles it was low cut in the front and had no back it had a belt that made it a little tighter around my wait but not much I let my hair down wishing i had a mirror to look at myself. I stepped out side and saw that the once sprawling convoy was down to just a few tents. they were all packed and the other slaves were in line. they looked at me as i came out the tent they looked bitter and some even recognized me. I looked around and soon spotted the khal with hi bloodriders some were on horses and others on the ground all talking to each other _"we will continue home back to vaes dothrak" "whats the occasion"_ as one of the men _" the khal liked the light haired girl you always get the pretty ones"_ said another man and drogo smirked " _I need a wife and this one seems pretty interesting she will give me strong sons",_ my eyes widen was this what i was going to become a baby factory to a man i didn't love, no i am a warrior this will not happen. I was soon spotted by one of the bloodriders and he motioned for the khal. He looked behind him and i knew he liked what he saw. I came and stood next to him and his riders looking at the beautiful horses that they had. _" Our khal said you know dothraki are you one of us?' "my father was but not my mother" " that must be where you get those eyes and that beautiful hair"_ I looked down and blushed i was not use to this kind of attention _" now now leave her alone we have a lot of traveling to do today "_ said drogo as he helped me on a massive was white and could tell was very strong. next to me stood a black horse also massive a little bigger then mine and i assumed it was drogo. as all the other horses were by the blood riders i saw drogo take the horse next to mine

 _" You said you are Dothrki, lets see if you can ride like one. we will be riding ahead of the others" " what about your people?"_ I asked " _the bloodriders i leave here will be with them to keep them safe, we will ride to vas dothrak and meet them there."_ and with that we took off _._ I felt free on the back of the horse and while my dress was not very suitable for the journey i was soon enjoying myself and as my hair flew behind me i couldn't help but let little bits of ice follow my lead. I hope that drogo didn't notice it. I felt the wind an d ice flow threw me for once i felt free. I looked at drogo and was captivated. He looked like a warrior in every sense. The way he rode his horse and carried himself. You could tell that he was of high power, with his long braid behind him I was curiouse about where he was taking me.

As we rode i looked at my surroundings and saw the vast open planes. As my horse continued to run i could see the colors of the sun set and was wondering if my siblings were looking at the same one somewhere ''I will find you" i vowed more so in finding Julianna rather then Cain. I was still mad at him I just hoped he was treating our sister well. I continue to look ahead as we came to the edge of a cliff and soon Drogo slowed his horse down and then dismounting it. I slowed my horse down and eventually stopped. Drogo took my rains and helped me down I felt a wave of warm as his hands rested on my hips and placed me on the ground. I was not use to such a gesture especially by a man. " _This is where we will stay tonight and then continue in the morning"._ He walked off and started to set up camp. "I wonder what he has planned with me" I thought half of me being happy and slightly turned on. and the other half terrified of what he could do if he wasn't happy with me. All I knew is that my life wouldn't be the same after tonight.

sorry for the short chapter let me know if i should continue or not.


	4. Chapter 4 strangers like me

as drogo set up the camp i started to feel bad at my lack of help. i slowly started to make my way over to where he was setting up the tent and soon our hands touched one another trying to get the same pole. i looked at drogo his hand feeling warm against mine and i soon looked up into his eyes. they were dark and seem to be looking through me. " _i'm sorry , i was only trying to help"_ and took my hand away. he said nothing in response and went back to setting up camp. the camp was soon done, drogo pulled out some dried horse meat and gave me some i took it and smile. i knew there was no word for thank you in dothrki and i also knew there was not one for love either.

when i was young i had asked my mother she told me that there was none and that her and father just knew what it felt like and not what the word. we sat quietly the only sound was the fire crackling. _"tell me how you had gotten here and why no clan wants you?_ he asked. i looked down at the fire watching the flames dance. _" my parents both died when i was young, i had to steal to get food and i lived on the outskirts of different villages. i would stay there till i was forced to leave and then it was on to the next one" " how did they die, your parents?"._ i chuckled i hadn't thought about my parents in quite sometime only when Julianna would want to hear the story of the blood rider and the maiden did she think about them. _" i'm not sure they died when i was young all i remember was fire and screams and my mother telling me to run. i ran and never looked back"  
_

saying only half truth i looked at drogo and he looked like he was thinking, _" why do they other clans not want you?, you are very pretty and i'm sure any man would want to be with you you also seem like a strong warrior."_ i smirked _" how do you know that"_ i asked curious about his response he got back up and went to him horse he took something from it and i noticed it was my chain sickle. _" my riders said they found this on you and that you tried to attack them, only an experience warrior knows how to use this." " my father taught me when i was young, he wanted me to be a great warrior even though i was a girl he wanted me to know the way of the dothraki"_ he looked at my weapon and soon gave it to me _"i trust you will not use it on me in my sleep"_ he said with a smile i smiled back " _of course not your greatness"_ i stand up next to him and i can see how much taller he is then me i am just 5'2 and next to his massive size i feel like a small child.

i took my hands and feel his arms, they are strong from all the years of combat and riding a horse i can see the small scars from different battles he was in. i feel my face start to heat up and i turn away " _apologize khal drogo, i didn't mean to touch you so intimately"_ suddenly feeling unsure i start to make my way over to our tent when a warm hand grabs my arm and pulls me to a hard body. i look at drogo and he is looking at me my face became red again " _who said i wanted you to stop i'm going to make you my wife after all" " you don't want me as your wife, your people would never accept me."_ i say in a sad voice " _I still don't understand that, why won't they there must be a reason" " it is something that if you knew you would only want to hurt me or worse it could hurt you"_ i say as my voice breaks and i break from the khal's warm embrace

. i ran to the tent and sit on the bedroll it is quite big only having a few furs on them. i lay on the mat as tears slowly leave my eyes. they start to turn to ice as they came to fall on the floor. why am i feeling this way. why can't i just live my life, alone with my sister and brother and be happy. but drogo makes me happy. but that cant be i have only met him and he is my capture " _ **but be is also your one**_ ," i hear a voice say, i soon hear the door open and see drogo walk in. he comes and lays next to me taking me in his arms. _" why do you cry, my little light ,why are you so sad do i scare you?"_ i turn around in his arms and look at him i look in his eyes and i see something he looks concerned and if i was his slave and he my capture i don't think he would have that look. i take my hand and run it across his eye it has a scar going all the way across it my hands feel cold compared to his warm face.

i was always cold though it was from my powers but he could never know that " _I do not fear you khal Drogo, there are just things that you can't know about me. i'm sure that you can find another wife anyone would be happy to have you as a husband your strong, have a large convoy and army, and.."_ i couldn't finished what i was gonna say i can't be falling for him he needs a good girl not a cursed one. " _but i want you, you say these things and if all the women did want me then why not you?"_ be cause i love you"i thought but he couldn't know that. " _i am different drogo, our people wouldn't understand us what would happen if everything was taken from you because of me i wouldn't know what to do with myself._ " i say as another tear falls from my face, before it could fall drogo wiped it away and with a finger tilts my head to look at him. _" i do not give a damn what people think of me, i choose who i want and i want you , you will bear me strong sons and daughters they will do great things for our people."_ i look at his face and see nothing but the truth and then it happens.

i feel myself leaning in and soon i feel his hot breath to my cold one it stop for a minute only to continue and my lips meet his. a warm feeling grew in my stomach as we connect and deepen our kiss i feel his hand move to my hair and he take a handful in his hand. i put my hand on his well defined chest and continue to kiss him back. we pull away for air our foreheads touching and our breaths labored. _" if we do this there is no turning back"_ i tell him and i meant it if he was really wanting me as his wife then i would work to suppress my powers and be by his side " _i wouldn't trade it for all the women and horses in all the lands"_ as he leans in and kisses me again it is with hunger and need a need that i had never experience before. soon i hear his belt drop and i see him in full he is a beautiful man. he moved back to me and started to kiss me again. he took my one hand and interlaced his fingers in mine " _you are my moon and sun, you are my light"_ he said and soon he starts up my dress the fabric i can feel leaving my body and slowly feeling his warm hand travel up my dress. he gets to where my belt is and takes it off. he turns me around my back now facing his chest. i feel his hand slowly take my dress and throw it over my head. I take my arms and clover my breast that spilled from my lack of dress. _" do not hid from me give me your hand"_ i shakenly let him take my hand and guide them to my side _" good, now bend over and put your arms out in in front of you_ " i do as i'm told and soon i am bent over on all fours like an animal. i can feel the cool air on my breast and body and soon feel his hand between my legs i moan out loud. i had never felt such pleasure before. as he rubbed me i can feel him hard against me " _this will hurt but it has to be done" " i know"_ i say and brace myself for him. i soon feel his hands leave between my legs and slowly move up. he grabs my waist and before i know it he is with in me. i squeal as i grow use to him " _so tight"_ he says and slowly starts to move i can soon feel the pain turn to pleasure as i begin to rock with him. my cold body against his hot one made me mad. he had gone even deeper in to pleasure as he bent over me he grabbed my breast and thrust in to me more " _cum for me my light, cum and be mine"_ i feel my mouth going dry and i feel i can't hold on for much longer _"cum with my khal drogo, cum deep within me"_ he kisses my shoulder before thrusting harder and faster into me. i am soon consumed by pleasure and has he bites my shoulder i can feel his hot seed pour deep within me. i scream his name and soon fall over panting heavily. i turn to my side and see drogo laying on his back breathing just as deeply as me " _come to me my light"_ he said as he pulls me into his awaiting arms. he holds me closer and kisses my fore head I kiss him on his lips and soon i feel the darkness take me _"good night my khal" good night my light"_ and soon we are both asleep.

somewhere far from the couple Cain stands in front of the the khal wanting to join his clan " _I am a great warrior you see my father was a blood rider and taught me everything he knows" " if that is so then you should have no problem facing my top blood rider now would you?"_ the khal asked with a wicked smile, Cain returning the same smile said _"actually i can for your head you see i'm in a little bit of a pinch and need these men to defeat my sister so if you'll just hand it over you can be on your way."_ he said with confidence he knew that if he could get this kahls army that he would then find his sister and Drogo for it was him who lead them there to kidnap her knowing the khal would take a liking to her. " _you would have to cut it from my dead hands" said the khal as he charged at Cain "_ suit yourself" as hot steam come from his hands he reached for his swords and soon the erupted into two flaming hooks. the look in his eye was murderess and he soon lite the khal on fire with one swift motion the old kahl was gone and Cain became the new one. with and quick flick the flame died and Cain too his seat where the khal once sat " _now, if there is anyone that would like to object let it be known now or cut off your braid and unite with me your new ruler."_ one rider stood up and said" _i will do no such thing, i seen those flames you are cursed there was no flames near to light those flames you are a demon"_ Cain stood up and walked to the man _" is that so well then i guess it is time to let the hell fires burn and a new ruler to be crowed"_ as he turned to the man his hand turned to fire and he slowly burned the man alive " _now is there anyone else?_ " he looked around and it was silent " _good now cut off your braid and untie with me your new kahl, Khal Cain"_ and soon out of fear the crowed cheered. Cain sat back down on his throne " soon sister we will see each other again and i promise i will take something much more then your sister and sword this time and with a evil smile watched as a festival erupted for there new ruler.


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning by the time the couple woke up. Drogo was the first to wake, he opened his eyes and looked down at his new wife. Her fair hair cascading around her face and covering part of her chest." _she really is beautiful"_ thought the Khal he had never seen in all his travels a beauty that could match her. he moved some hair from around her face and looked at it. her fair hair was a shocking contrast to both there copper skin. it looked as if the couple had a blanket of gold around them " _i promise no harm will come to you, no matter what you may say no one will ever lay a hand on you"_ he silently vowed. he didn't understand why a women of such beauty would be cased out from her tribe. when children were orphaned another woman would take the child in and raise them as there own. Or they were taken to Vas Dorthk and raised there till they came of age to join a group or make one for themselves. There must be more then what she is saying and he was going to find out what. he kissed the top of his wife's head as he moved too leave and start to pack. he walked outside of the tent as the light blinded him, It was a beautiful day out and the sun was bright today they would ride to Vas Dorthk and he would meet with the elders so they could bless there union." _And maybe could tell me more about her past"_ he thought and he then started to un braid his hair and let it fall down his back.

Aurora woke up not long after Drogo left, she had felt the sudden loss of heat and was now looking for him. she rolled over and looked at his side seeing that he wasn't there. she held the pelt close to her chest as she sat up the events of last night washed over her " i am now the khals wife, Drogo at that" she thought she looked down at her flat stomach and put her hand over it wondering if there night had formed a new life in her womb. she thought about what drogo said about her bearing him strong sons and daughters and soon wondered what they would look like. Would the boys look like Drogo strong and agile warriors with dark hair and eyes ready to take on any threat. would the girls have her light hair and eyes and also be great warriors along side there brothers. a warm feeling erupted in her and she soon prayed to the great stallion that she was with child.

She stretched her hands above her head and looked around for her dress. she had no idea where Drogo had thrown it last night, she soon spotted it and began to dress her self again. she ran her finders threw her hair and then put her belt back on. She then took her leather band and began to braid her hair. She had watched her mother when she was a child braid her fathers hair. She was taught that Drothriki warriors had special braids that would show there status and that the men of the tribe were very proud of there hair almost more then the women. I remember the look that my father would give her and my mother would just laugh.

as Aurora finished braiding and tieing her hair back she felt the room start to grow hot . she looked at the fire and watched it. As it dance she swore she could she it grow as if someone was adding to it. she continue to watch, she soon felt as if she was being watched. she stood still and grabbed at her sickle using her training she listened. the fire continued to grow soon hitting the ceiling of the tent. she backed away until her back was against the wall the heat was becoming strong to the point of almost burning her.

she put her arm up trying to protect her self from the blaze. it was if hell fire was unleashed on to the tent and she was soon trapped by the blaze. but as suddenly as it appeared it was as the fire was put out in a hep of ash " what the hell" she said and soon stood up sweat covering her face she stood there wondering what had just happen. the room soon felt hot again and the unmistakable eyes of her brother stood where the fire once was. Cain looked at his sister with a sinister smile " what no hugs for your dear brother" he said and taking a step out of the fire pit. " what are you doing here Cain why did you leave me?" i ask as my sickle soon grew cold as well as my body as anger erupted from me." I can't fight here not with Drogo outside he would surely know of my powers then" she thought praying that my brother wouldn't start something stupid and get both of them kill.

" I came here to tell you i found a clan" he said now walking closer to his sister heat radiating off of him he was soon in front of his sister looking her in the eyes his body feeling like it was on fire. Cain was at least 6'2 he had gotten that from our father and he always tried to make her feel smaller then him with his large frame but she knew better and stood her ground. " It is no where as big as Drogo's by far, by the way how did everything go i'm hoping it was pleasurable" he said. " What do you want Cain, if its to ask me to join you i will not i am married to Khal Drogo now" she said with pride was she proud to be his wife?. " That isn't why i came sister i came to ask if Drogo would join between your new husbands clan and the one i just recently acquired we could rule the world far beyond the land we see and over every ocean they will be screaming our names" Cain looked at his sister her light blue eyes shun brightly " what do you say sister, doesn't family stick together" he said with a smile.

" we will never join your clan Cain, Drogo would never be that stupid, Where is Julianna what have you done with her" she ask and watching as her brother walked around the tent. when he heard their younger sisters name he looked at her and his eyes had a deadly red hue to them " she is safe, safe back at my convoy" " What do you plan to do with her" she asked Cain scared of what his answer may be, he smiled " do not fear my sister you will see her soon, but alas if you won't join my clan at least think about it i would hate to start a war with such a large army" he chuckled " i would also hate to see you so sad and lone like when mother died and father left us, besides i have bigger plans for the two of you" " what do you mean Cain where is Julianna give her back to me" he smiled " all in good time my sister all in good time. But i must go i'm sure your Kahl will be looking to see if your up yet. until next time my sister" and with that another hell fire erupted eating Cain with in it and engulfing him until finally he was gone. Aurora looked and started to feel the room cool again and then letting go of her sickle that she was holding " I will find you Julianna even if that means taking my brothers own life" she thought. She straighten herself up rolling her shoulders trying to relive the tension Cain had cause and walked to the opening of the tent " Drogo can never know about my brother, Cain is way to careless with his powers and i'm sure Drogo will make the connection. He must not know he can never know of my powers or my past." she thought and made her way in to the morning sun.

Drogo had his back turned to her when she left the tent. His hair was down and she was trying to get the knots out of his hair. she put a hand on his shoulder causing him to tense " _Let me help you, my mother taught me how to braid as a child"_ he relaxed and soon let her run her fingers threw his hair. It felt like horse hair, so coarse yet so beautiful his hair was long, longer then hers reaching down past his back, her father told her that Dorthrki men never cut there hair only if they were defeated in battle and by the looks of Drogo's he had never cut it. She slowly and carefully un-knotted his hair making sure not to hurt him. Drogo just sat there closing his eyes and letting her run her cool hand threw his hair. she then started to braid it. Taking it and separating it like her mother had taught her and she had watched her do to her fathers hair. she carefully braided it making sure it was tight and not going to be in his way. She took the leather band that was laying next to him and tied it at the end of the braid. " _there all done"_ she said looking at his new braid. he turned around and offered her his hand that she took. he pulled her towards his chest and held her there " _there is a lot i need to learn about you my little light, there seems to be more to you then i thought"_ kissing his wife's full lips. they deepened the kiss and then pulled back for air. _" We must be going the clan will meet us out side the gates of Vas Dorthk and we will walk in with them together"_ he said pulling away from her lips and looking down at her " _do you think they will accept me as your queen, I mean i am different and nothing more then an orphan i have no status to your people"_ she said looking at the ground they couldn't accept her they were always turned away for how they looked and for there powers when she was young her powers had erupted by it self in her sleep and had frozen the whole barn they were staying in. The farmer came out and tried to kill her and her siblings calling them monsters and attacking her with his whip. she could still feel the sting of his whip on her back when she fell trying to run away. Cain saved her that night lighting the man on fire and then tending to her wounds on my back and arms. Drogo took her face in his hands pulling her face up to look her in her eyes. his dark brown eyes against her blue ones " _Like i said before i don't care what they think i have chosen you as my queen regardless of your status. I do not care that you don't have royal blood and are an orphan i chose you because you are strong and will make a grand queen one that any khal would be lucky to have."_ he said still looking in her eyes he pulled her forward and kissed her forehead he then placed his against hers _" we must go we need to catch up with the rest of the clan" "let me help you pack up it will make it go faster"_ she asked and smiled at her Khal. Maybe this wasn't so bad maybe her life was turning around for the better. Drogo nodded and soon the pair was packing up there tent and bed roll loading them back on to there horses.

it took them about 20 minutes to get everything packed and saddle up there horses. Drogo helped her back on her horse picking her up with ease and placing her on top of the horse. she wasn't use to being manhandled like that if it was anyone else she would've cursed them for everything they were, but it was different with drogo she felt completely comfortable with him and didn't mind his help. As drogo mounted his horse they began to slowly walk side by side enjoying each other company _" you said your father was dorthraki and that he taught you how to fight did he also teach you how to ride a horse."_ he asked . Aurora looked ahead think of what to say she didn't want to say to much and have the Kahl reject her. " _Yes he did, there was a open field not far from where we lived my father would teach me how to break and ride a horse he also taught me how to shoot a bow from a horse"_ " _he was a blood rider then?"_ he asked looking at his wife he could tell she was holding back that she had a wall built up around her. _" yes he was but i'm not sure of what tribe he never really talked about it , it was always just me, my mother, and father"_ she kept looking ahead never looking at Drogo even though she could feel his gaze on her. Drogo turned his head and look ahead of them " _so if you know how to ride a horse, let pick up the pace then at this rate we will not be at Vas dorthr till the next moon"_ it was now her turn to look at him. he kicked his heels into the side of his horse and took off. Aurora laughed and dug her heels in to her horses side catching up to the Khal. she could feel the wind threw her hair and it felt so good. she looked over at drogo as he looked at hers. there eyes locked and a glint came in to her eye. the Khal looked at his queen as she rose to stand on the horse. Running full speed she stood tall upon the horses back riding the horse and letting her hands at her side. He could see on her face that this was the most at peace she had been in in a long time. she opened her eyes again and lifted her arms to the sky she really was a sight to see. her long hair fell from its braid from the wind now running wildly behind her. The dress that she wore clung to her body and she looked like a goddess coming to aid her man on horse back. she looked back at Drogo as he shook his head his little light looked more like a wild mustang on the back of the large white horse. she soon sat back down on the beast and smiled at her Khal. she dug her heels in to the horse making it go faster. She felt free and for once felt like she belonged even with her siblings absent Aurora was able to let go and be free.

sorry for such a late update I just got my computer back and working like always plz review :)


	6. Chapter 6

As we continued to ride my mind kept falling back to my sister, was Cain really taking care of her or was he locking her in a cell and only giving her enough to survive. Cains words still fresh in my head would he really start a war. and if so was he going to use my love for the Khal and the love for my sister as a pawn to get what he wanted. I sighed it was times like this I wish my father was still around he was always the one with the answers and always knew what to do and how.

the wind going threw my hair I looked ahead and seen some of convoy that was Drogo's up ahead with his bloodriders on the side and in the front. as we approached a few of his bloodriders rode up to us and soon fell in formation behind the Khal and I. I couldn't help but at that moment feel something I hadn't felt in a long time. and as we approached the two rearing horses and seen the mother mountain I knew what it was. Home. it was a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time just like the love that I felt for Drogo, that I thought I would only have for my sister.

we pulled our horses to a slow gallop as we made our way threw the gates of vas dothrki. there were men that came to us and Drogo and his men dismounted there horses and withdrew there weapons giving them to the men. as I approached I was apprehensive to say the least. my father taught us to never give up our sword and if we did it was because we had no more breath in out lungs. " _Give it to them my light, the mother mountain is waiting for us. we will get them back when we leave again."_ I heard Drogo say, I grabbed my sickle that was still attached around my waist and handed it to the man. with hunger in his eyes he took it from me. " _and what would a beautiful woman like yourself need something like this for?"_ the man had asked, he must have thought I didn't understand him as his eyes went wide when I talked back to him in his language. " _test me and you will find out little man. by the end of my blade you will know why I have that sword and be careful I just had it sharpened before I left"_ I said with a smile and soon walked to join my Khal and his riders as they made there way in to the city.

I had never been to the mother mountain as my father had feared that mine or my brothers power would be accidently unleashed. but he would tell us stories about the mother mountain and how it was ruled my the wives of the dead Khals and that it was a wonderful city. it was to be one Kahlassar under the protective watch of the mother mountain. there were statues everywhere from different places that different Khals had conquered and brought back as gifts for the Great stallion.

As I looked around I knew his stories were true. the market that we passed had so many different smells and items that I couldn't wait to look at them. the thing about being a thief is that once people recognize you it is hard to walk around the city un noticed. Here I was able to walk freely and with my new title I may even be able to acquire things.

as I continued to fallow Drogo we came to a very large tent, larger the one that I had been brought to when I was captured. as we walked threw the makeshift door I could see that it had walls that separated different rooms. a fire pit in the middle and a large chair not far from it.

" _come my light, let me show you to our room"._ I heard the Khal say as he put his hand on my lower back. a spark went threw me and I followed him to our new room. it was a large room probably the biggest I have ever seen. it had a fire pit as well and a separate smaller room that I assume was out bedroom. I blushed at the thought of why Drogo brought me in here. and soon I heard his voice " _do you like what you see. I am not use to the company of a woman and I normally don't stay here for very long"_ he said as he pored two cup of fermented mares milk in to two horns. he handed one to me and I took a drink of the bitter milk. " _yes I do like it. it is probably one of the biggest I have ever been in. not that I have been in many. I prefer to sleep under the stars. but I like the change"_ I said with a smile. it was true I never really had a room of my own Cain and I had always shared one growing up. he took a step closer to me reaching out his large hand to cup my face. looking in to my eyes as if looking for something, " _we will stay as long as you like. as if you need something all you would have to do is ask and it will be yours. my wife will not have to go with out anything"._ he said with a smirk and I smiled back. I was really starting to fall for him even with us just meeting and him basically being my capture I couldn't help but be drawn to him. _"I would love to stay here for a while. I have never been to a market and would love to see all the things they have to offer."_ kissing him on the lips biting at it playfully " _and has for what I need, you have given everything I could want. but what I do crave is something only you can give"_ I said my face inches from t he Khals. he cocked his eye brow taking another sip from his horn " _And what would that be my little light"_ he said in a deep low voice. making my legs go numb I reach my hand to caress his face. running my finger over his scar that ran across his eye _" I want my husband between my legs till I scream out his name and maybe the gods will bless us" I said looking to his eyes._ he threw his horn and grabbed my pulling my to straddle his waist and taking to our bed. he kissed my face and started to undress me. "i will do that and have you screaming for all to hear. I seen the way that man looked at you. and I also see how the other men look at you. I will mark you as mine and plant my seed deep with in you. that way every man knows who you belong too" and with that his head slowly disappeared between my legs.

That nigh he did make me scream. not only for my release but also my husbands name. when we were done we both were covered in sweat and breathing heavy. Drogo took me into his arms and pulled the furs over us placing a hand on my stomach. " _I would hope the great stallion heard us and blessed us with a new life_ " softly running his hands over my flat stomach. I smiled and kissed his cheek " _and maybe so but if not, I have no problem trying again until they are forced to hear us and give us what we want_ " Drogo laughed his smile wide " _And maybe so but for now I am tired and soon we will be needed for dinner_ " I loved closer to the Khal and soon felt the even breathing of him and I soon fallowed suit.

Sorry for the long update. I started work again and it has been crazy. like always reviews are welcome and I am also thing of starting another short stories but of different Lotr characters or the hobbit. much like my other short stories let me know what you think and if you haven't read my other ones please do and tell me what you think.


End file.
